


"It's three in the morning. People are staring"

by em_the_gem



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: or the "I haven’t seen you in so long and I’m waiting for you in the airport, but your luggage is delayed because of the airport personnel is on strike” au





	"It's three in the morning. People are staring"

“It’s three in the morning. I just want my luggage and go home” The pleading whine in his complaint was childish and he knew it. But he’d been waiting for his luggage in the baggage claim hall for the past 5 hours and his patience slipped up approximately 4,5 hours ago.

Magnus rubbed his temples as the man at the information desk shrugged and told him for the fifth time that hour, that there was _absolutely nothing he could do._ Because as long as the personnel were on strike, the luggage stayed on the airplane, yes he knew that and he nodded as the man explained that to him in an impatient and insistent voice.

With a heavy heart Magnus dragged himself back to the place where he’d sat all night, thankful that he packed his phone charger in his carry on. Without it his phone would have been without power, and he wouldn’t have been able to text Alec his whereabouts. However it was no use because Alec had stopped responding to his texts around 1AM, and a hollow feeling began to settle in his stomach as he shot longing looks at the doors that led out to the arrival hall.

On the other side of the doors Alec sat with his head in his hands, trying not to pull his hair out at the repeating message called over the loud speakers of the airport. The fluorescent lights of the arrival hall hurt his eyes and he leaned forward in his seat, and closed his eyes. He was alone in the hall save for a couple of others who were still waiting for their loved ones.

The empty cardboard cup from Starbucks on the floor below him gave away whiffs of cold coffee and he almost felt tempted to down the rest of it to stay awake. His phone had lost power two hours ago, and the wait had been tiring with nothing to do and nowhere except for the now closed Starbucks to go.

He’d agreed to pick Magnus up at the airport after his month long trip to Milan and he was not about to back out of the agreement just because his luggage was delayed. The luggage did after all contain thousands of dollars worth of “ _actual art Alexander_ ”. Alec smiled a little at the memory of what Magnus had said when he called him the minute he found out the luggage was delayed.

He leaned back on the metal bench and stretched his neck and shoulders when he heard shouting followed by the sound of footsteps in the quiet hall. He looked up and was met with the incredulous sight of Magnus walking down the hall with searching hesitation in his steps and _no_ luggage. His body went numb with the unexpected sight of him, yet he found strength to stand up and walk towards him.

“Magnus!” A voice directed his senses and he locked eyes with Alec across the hall and it took him a while to take in the sight of him as they walked towards each other and met in a tight embrace. They both smelled like the stale air of airport, but Magnus also smelled of foreign country and travel dust and Alec also smelled of coffee and frying oil.

“You stink,” they both giggled as they let go of each other, only for Alec to grab onto Magnus’ waist and for Magnus to cup Alec’s face with both of his hands. Tears threatened to spill out both of their eyes as they just stood there to take in the presence of the other after having been separated for _so long_.

“Wait, Magnus. What about your luggage and your suits?” Alec looked concerned and sure, the thought of having left behind the expensive suits stung. But it was nothing compared to the absolute happiness he felt when Alec drew him closer by the hips.

“I don’t care,” he mumbled as he leaned in and finally kissed Alec. It was longing lips against wanting lips, it was smile against smile and soon enough, teeth against teeth as they both started laughing. People around them were clapping sporadically and Magnus swore he heard a faint ‘ _aw_ ’ coming from a passerby.

“People are staring,” Alec whispered, grinning as he put their foreheads together and gained control of his breathing. Magnus found he’d never seen anything more beautiful than Alec standing in an arrival hall, breathing heavy, eyes dark with exhaustion and so,  _so_ close.

“Let them,” was the only thing he said before pulling Alec back into another longing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
